mazeriafandomcom-20200214-history
The First Kingdom Wars
The First Kingdom Wars (1173-1194) was a series of battles caused by 3 beligerent kingdoms: Graekurov, Hejstera and Párzhan. Despite these 3 being the main fighters, smaller kingdoms joined in the wars including Shada, Svera, Könung, Letkiya, Tfaye and Zkadya. These battles took place in different areas of the world, some of them in Mazeria, but mainly in the Antartic Continent, Europe and Africa. The wars ended with Hejstera's extension of territory, the loss of Graekurovan territory and the formation of new independent nations, such as Pouksland. Many historians agree that despite being a turbulous and violent time, The Kingdom Wars helped build the foundation of modern politics and military tactics. Background Before the official declaration of war, there was a lot of tension between the kingdoms of Graekurov and Hejstera. Graekurov had began expansion on the southern part of Antartica, especially the construction of new mines and farms. Sultan Aqueri, leader of the empire of Hejstera grew paranoid seeing that Graekurov had invaded, burned and conquered small villages in order to capture their territories. In 1173, Hejstera had sent 300 men to Antartica to make sure Graekurov would not head towards the Syrian kingdom. Believing the Hejsterans were preparing for war, King Buruokav VI prepared a small platoon and threatened the sultan's forces to exit the continent, or they would be disposed off. When they refused, the 300 soldiers were executed, and war was declared between the 2 kingdoms. Initial Wars (1173-1180) In late 1173 Graekurov moved 400 troops into Hejsteran soil; attacked and took the northern cities of Jaka, Teyasha and Aladonna. In response to this, Sultan Aquerí began a series of assaults that led to the recovering of the three cities. This campaign is known as "The battle of the 3 stars". After this series of attacks, Graekurov stationed troops on the fields of Gargados, a large forest area which connected 3 kingdoms. From 1174 to late 1175 many battles carried on Gargados, until 1175 when the confrontations reached the western part of the kingdom of Párzhan. The latter took these confrontations as "Desecration of Párzhanic land", and with this, Párzhan entered the war. Following this, 400 párzhanic soldiers infiltrated Graekurovan and Hejsteran camps, and slaughtered anyone found. This resulted in an enormous war between the 3 kingdoms known as "The Battle of Nova Krëga". By 1179, the borders of the 3 kingdoms had been shifted over 20 times, the toll of soldiers had reached 30,000. Graekurov had taken lands from nations nearby. This would gain the kingdom many enemies including Shada, Svera and Könung. By the year of 1180, Graekurov had conquered lots of land, recovering from the loss of territory caused by Hejstera. This resulted in "Ret unyaska von dor Kolüsok" (The union of two colossus), where Hejstera and Párzhan forged an alliance against the growing enemy Climactic Wars (1181-1190) Spanning the years of 1181 to 1186 Graekurov's forces reached the capital of Bejadad, where they had taken the kingdom of Hejstera hostage, leaving the empire in a dire situation. Throughout the purchase and assistance of other kingdoms, Párzhan managed to recover the capital in 1186. Over 50,000 soldiers, including citizens and mercenaries stormed the Sultan's Castle which was under Graekurovan control, which resulted in the recovery of lost land. This is known as "The Battle of Bejadad". In 1187, The three kingdoms had arrived to the newly discovered continent of Mazeria. Each of them placing their own colonies. Graekurov had built Poksrae in the northern part of the continent, where they would have a great advantage against the southern Hejsteran and Párzhanic colonies of Dujedió (Currently Milromanian territory) and Intora (Currently Azelian-Borean territory). The series of clashes between the 3 colonies is are known as the "Ret Nova Tar Brettak" (New Land's Battles). Throughout the years, the Graekurovan colony of Poksrae managed to eliminate all others, and the war was taken back to the homelands. This resulted in the alliance between Párzhan and Hesjtera to be void. Spanning from 1189 to 1190, the battles increased between the 3 which would result in Hejstera gaining more and more territory while Graekurov and Párzhan lost more land. The most significant in this was the "Battle of Urrdayet", where over 700,000 Graekurovan citizens and soldiers were massacred by the Hejsteran ranks, resulting in a severe loss of land and power of Graekurov. End of the Wars (1191-1194) After the invasion of Párzhan in 1191, Párzhan was defeated officially by Hejsteran forces in the "Conquest of Tzadah". Párzhanic land would be under Hejsteran control, as well as under the Sultan's command. Spanning the years of 1192 to 1193, Graekurovan territory would be seized by Hejsteran ranks, and eventually in 1194, "The Graekurovan Turmoil" happened. Inside the kingdom, the people demanded the official surrender instead of losing to the Empire. Through a coup d'etat, the king was forced to surrender to Hejstera. In 1194, the two kingdoms came at peace. Consequences of the Wars The most impacting consequences of the wars were the change in territories, the creation of the Hejsteran Republic of Párzhan, and the creation of the Treaty of The 7 Stars, which stated a new reign of peace between the 3 main kingdoms, as well as the 7 surrounding others which had participated in the battles. Many historians see The First Kingdom Wars as one of the founding events of Mazerian history, as well as one of the first conflicts to implement modern warfare tactics and politics. Category:HistoryCategory:Pouksland